


Free For All

by nsam85, TabooKinks (nsam85)



Series: Garrett Meets [9]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Daisy Chaining, Double Penetration, Foreskin Play, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/TabooKinks
Summary: Garrett Clayton wants all his friends over to have some fun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Been planning this for a while now.

                “So…” he panted, looking back at Nick, “where’s Joe? I thought when I invited you both, you’d come together.” he grunted as Nick’s next thrust was so hard he nearly fell forward.

                “Less talk…more suck” Ross gripped his chin and yanked it back forward.

                Raising an eyebrow, he looked up at him as he opened his mouth and dropped it.

                “You’ve already invited a lot of other guys…and you didn’t give an exact time. He decided to meet with a couple of other friends that are planning to turn up. The three of them will arrive together.” Nick explained.

Nick thrust into him a couple more times before speaking again. “Man…your ass feels so good.” Nick moaned, slowing a bit.

                “I dunno…his mouth feels so good too…” Ross said to Nick, then looked down as Garrett began to say something else,” Don’t stop sucking my cock.”

                “Yeah…but there’s no worry about teeth getting in the way with my end of him.” Nick said to Ross.

                “Yowch,” Ross said, looking down at him and slapping his face.

                “You’d better stop talking as if I’m not here.  Otherwise you might find you’ll soon be losing some extra skin that most guys don’t have nowadays.” Garrett smirked up at him, nibbling on his foreskin.

                “Is Joe uncut like you?” Ross’s head lifted and looked behind Garrett.

                “He’s cut. Me and Frankie are uncut. It seems our parents changed their mind after Kevin and Joe and decided to leave the two younger brothers alone. You know…” he laughed, giving Garrett’s ass a hard slap, “Most of the guys our little bitch here has invited are uncut.”

                Pulling back, he turned his head and gave him a single shake. Though he knew he was just playing, tonight was going to be a night where he ‘d be used by everyone and would love it. But calling him that kind of word left something to be said. Seeming to get what his expression meant, Nick gave an apologetic expression. Giving a nod, he turned back around and studied Ross’s uncut dick. Curving down and an inch or smaller than him or Nick, he still found it hot.

                Like Nick, the forest of hair surrounding his cock and balls was thick. Though Nick’s looked black, Ross’s was a dirty blond color. For a while now, he had been trimming quite a bit down there. In a deleted scene of King Cobra his character was told to shave his pubes. Ever since then he’d done it in real life, but not shave it completely bare. Feeling he should save his energy, and wanting his two friends to do the same, he gently pushed Ross away and shuffled forward enough that Nick could no longer thrust into him. Looking annoyed, Ross huffed and dropped into an arm chair.

                “What’s up?” asked Nick, looking confused, “I didn’t mean to call you that…it was just for---“

                Garrett cut him off, “I know…I’m not mad dude, I just want to slow things down…Trust me…you’ll have plenty of time to do whatever you want to do to me…and I’m sure the others won’t mind getting pounded as well.” He gave Nick a quick peck on the lips and fell back onto the bed and grinned at his friend’s hard dick bouncing.

                “Who else have you invited. I know Joe…and you mentioned Zac,” Ross rose off the chair and climbed onto the bed next to Nick.

                “He mentioned him several times.” Nick cut in, winking at Garret.

                “Yeah…we know he has a thing for Zac…who else?” Ross said dismissively.

                Feeling his ears burning, he listed “Gregg, Justin, Charlie...maybe Max…and those two guys you and I have been with.” He looked at Nick.

                “Who?” asked Ross, looking between them.

                “Their names are Axl and Blaine. They’re so freaking hot…you worked with Cooper Anderson before?” Nick asked Ross, flopping down on the bed beside Garrett.

                “I know who he is. Haven’t worked with him personally yet.”

                “Blaine’s his younger brother.” He told Ross.

                Nick nodded, “Yeah…Blaine and Axl tricked me and Joe.”

                Smirking, Garrett looked up at the ceiling as Nick related to Ross about how that came about. Blaine had wanted Nick, and Axl Joe…at the same time.  Nick and Blaine had been in a room that was completely black, and was joined by Joe and Axl. Unable to see who was participating, neither brother knew that they were fooling around with each other until a shared kiss. Immediately the brothers knew they were kissing each other. That didn’t seem to bother them at all and went right back to what they were doing before the kiss. Axl’s and Blaine’s sneaky plan was unbelievably brilliant.

                “So…” Ross grinned, an eyebrow raised as he

                “Yes.” Nick admitted, looking a bit ashamed.      

                “Don’t worry about it dude. “he leaned over and patted Nick’s muscular thigh with a wink. “You and I have some…. of the same filthy habits in common.”

                Though he was the one he said he wanted to rest, he couldn’t help but stare avidly at Nick’s cock. Feeling his mouth water, he grunted and loomed over his friend’s crotch. Leaning down, he let his tongue run the entire length of Nick’s shaft before halting at the head. Using his tongue, he pulled it vertical, then took the entire length into his wet mouth. Nick moaned, letting his fingers grip Garrett’s hair and keeping his head in place for a few moments.

                 The thick bush of hair around Nick’s hard cock tickled his nose as he was forced to sit at the base and made his eyes water as he waited for Nick to release his hold on Garrett.  Ross gave an impressed whistle seeing how long Garrett could endure Nicks’ thick cock stuffed down his throat. It seemed the whistle was what Nick had been waiting for. He released his hold and Garrett pulled off Nick’s cock. Coughing, he grinned at Nick before getting back to work. Swirling his tongue between the foreskin and Nick’s head, he slowly he made his way down the shaft and halted at Nick’s sweaty nuts. Slowly, he sucked each one into his mouth as he used his hand to slide up his torso until he felt his fingertips nudge at the puffy nipples Nick had. Reaching lower, Garrett began to pump his own cock with haste. Noticing Garrett’s movements, Nick rose onto an elbow and looked at him in confusion.

                “Don’t you wanna save your—“he began, but Ross slid off the bed, seeming to make Nick forget what he was asking.  

                The bed bounced as Ross climbed atop it and shuffled around. Not being able to see Ross in his side views, he guessed he had climbed on at the foot of the bed. He gave a yelp when his ass was given a harsh slap and with one hand while another hand gripped Garrett’s right hip. Knowing what Ross had in mind, he had begun pushing his ass into the air when the other hand clamped down on his left hip. He shuddered as his hole was probed by his friends’ wet tongue. It swirled around rapidly, then pushed in and out a few times. With a final hard slap, Ross got onto his knees in lined up his dick. A moment later it slid inside him easily.

                “Feels so good…” Ross moaned, plunging in and out rather slowly.

                “You can go faster than that dude.” Nick advised, his hand clamped down on the back of Garrett’s neck to keep him in place.

                “I wanna go slow at first.” Ross replied from behind him.

                “Why? I opened him up for you. I don’t think you can really do as much damage as I could do.” There was a hint of chauvinism in Nicks’ words.

                Though he couldn’t see Ross’s face, he could imagine it turning a bit red as Garrett began deep throating Nick.  He knew what he wanted to do…but would his friend be ready. Knowing Nick would be thrown off guard, he went even further down on his dick.  Feeling the head touching the back of his throat, he dropped a hand and reached under his own body. Moving his hand around, he finally found Ross’s right thigh. As his hand gave it a pat, the motion of Ross’s thrusts slowed. Pulling his head up, he lingered slightly longer, making sure he swirled his tongue between Nick’s foreskin and the head. There was a deep moan and the pressure of the hand around his neck slackened.

                Rushing forward quickly, he shoved Nick. Not expecting anything, Nick fell backward onto the bed. Stunned, Nick looked as if he was crawling on his hands and knees but were flipped over on his back. Lowering himself just a bit, he felt Ross climb over his body leap frog style and climbed atop the startled boy’s chest on the bed. Leaning back, Ross hooked his hands under Nick’s knees and pulled upward, exposing Nick’s furry hole. With Nick’s upper body pinned, Garrett had full reign of everything below. Crawling forward, he eyed the crack just below his friend’s nuts. Thick black hair covered the entire area, especially where the two cheeks met. Feeling his mouth water, he pushed forward so his nose took in the sweet scent of sweaty nuts. Reaching out, he pulled the two cheeks apart and pushed his tongue as deep as he could.

                “Oh fuck!” he heard Nick groan.

                “He’s gunna fuck you.” He heard Ross say darkly.

                “Yeah?” Nick asked, voice shaky.

                “He’s liking this too much.” Ross called back to him, “Don’t prepare him anymore. Just ram your thick cock up his ass and shoot your load.”

                “I would…” he said, though in a muffled voice, “but I like the taste of his ass too much to stop right now.” He slurped even deeper, taking the scent in like it was air he needed to breath.

                “Remember him calling you bitch a little bit ago?” Ross mentioned.

                The smile melted off his face and he pulled back a bit.

                “Haha. You should see his face. You must have stopped what you were doing because he looks a bit on edge now.” Ross laughed.

                Scooting forward, he sat up onto his haunches and looked over the blonde’s right shoulder. Nick was looking at him with a strange expression…almost hungry. Ross rocked forward a bit, pulling Nick’s ass a bit higher into the air. Grinning, he shuffled back and dropped his gaze down Ross’s back to Nick’s entrance. Before he looked down to line his dick up, he noticed Ross’s white ass. Dark blond hair covered it, though nowhere as thick as Nick’s. Staring at it, he thought about how much he had wanted to fuck Ross for such a long time. Ross would have no idea…if he were just to shove it up there, he wouldn’t be able to stop him…

                “I know why your hesitating…you can do me after you do Nick.” Ross’s voice said impatiently.

                Garrett grinned again. That was all he needed to hear. Finally dropping his gaze all the way down, he looked at his thick uncut cock. The foreskin was almost rolled all the way back, exposing the head. The trimmed pubes looked so unnatural and he would definitely be doing something about that later. Gripping his dick, he pushed it into the dark crack and thrust forward in a slow steady move. Nick gave a yell but didn’t tell him to stop. Once completely imbedded inside, he dropped his head at the sensation he was feeling. His brow came to rest at the base of Ross’s head. Opening his mouth, he lightly bit down on his left shoulder.

                Ross gave a strange moan as Garrett’s tongue licked at the spot. Turned on even more, he pulled back out, he shoved back in again much faster and harder. Again, Nick gave a grunt, but not one of real pain. Not satisfied with the sound, he pulled out all the way. Letting his cock pause at the opening, he waited for Nick’s hole to shrink and close. Knowing Nick was no longer stretched out comfortably, he slammed into him with extreme force. This time Nick let out a real yelp of pain. Grinning darkly, he copied the technique but changed the amount of time he waited to plunge back in after every pull out, along the way continuing to bite at Ross’s hot flesh.

Though he loved the sound of Nick whimpering and crying as slammed back into him, he needed more contact. Changing tact, he started to thrust into him faster and harder, no longer letting his cock leave the hot confines of Nick’s ass. The heat and tightness surrounded his cock with intensity. Going from very little contact to complete envelopment, he found the sensation overwhelming. Already he could feel his release racing forward. Surprised, he began to shake. Biting down hard on Ross, he pushed him forward a bit. Rising, Ross scooted forward until his cock aimed at Nick’s mouth. Leaning in, he pushed his face into Ross’s crack. As he slipped his tongue inside him, he felt his saliva wet the fine dark blond hair between Ross’s taught cheeks.

                “Oh…god…that’s so good dude.” Ross moaned, actually pushing his ass deeper into his face.

                He gave a jump as he felt his hand touched. Pulling back just a bit, he glanced down and saw Nick’s fingers grabbing for his hand.  Though it was hard to see what he wanted, he just let him do whatever while he went back to eating Ross out. His hand was lifted and then dropped atop Nick’s own cock. Still hard, the foreskin still covered the head. Getting the point, he wrapped his hand around it and began to pump in time with his own thrusts, which he began to speed up.  There was another groan as he felt the bed move and shake. Tongue still in Ross’s ass, he watched the shadow of Nicks’ head lean forward into the crotch of Ross’s shadow.

                Immediately, he felt Ross’s hole contract around his tongue.

                “Dude!” Ross yelled, his body shaking.

                Below, he felt hot wet fluid cover his hand as Nick came as well. Shocked, he lost control. Knees shaking, his thrusts became erratic.  He felt his cock expand, actually growing harder and thicker as he gave a last slam. Seed flooded Nick’s ass as he exploded.  His dick jerked with every spurt of cum he released into his friend. His vision went white as he felt his energy drain away. Unable to stay still, he fell forward, tongue still imbedded inside Ross’s ass. Panting, sweat poured down his forehead, down the side of his nose until finally he tasted the saltiness drip onto his tongue.

                “That was….” Said Nick in a hoarse voice.

                Ross crawled forward until he was no longer over Nick and Garrett’s tongue slipped out of him. Slippery, Garrett fell forward, his face plopping down onto Nick’s upper chest with his mouth open. Involuntary, he began to lick Nick’s sweaty chest. He gave a hiss as a bead of sweat dripped off his eyelash into his eye. Lazily pushing himself up with his left hand, he eyed his friend. With a grunt, he continued to rise until he was setting on his haunches. Looking down, his right hand was coated in Nick’s still hot cum. There were a few white pools of liquid to the right of Nick’s belly button and though there was no color to it, the was a wet spot that clung to the thick forest of pubes at the base of Nick’s shaft. Scooting back a bit, his thick cock slipped out of his friend’s ass with a wet squelching sound.

                Without warning he was pulled backward. Starting, he looked up as Ross crawled atop him. Looking at his blond friend, he smiled lazily but couldn’t do much. Ross lifted Garrett’s right hand and scooped all of Nick’s cum off.  Twisting his body, his hand disappeared. Garrett felt hot liquid being coated onto his still hard cock. Feeling his pulse begin to rise again, he waited as turned forward again. Ross dropped his head and stared at him straight in the eye before pushing down low enough for their lips to meet with Ross’s tongue slipping into his mouth. Another hand gripped his dick and held it straight up. Knowing it was Nick, he continued to suck at Ross’s tongue and kiss him as he felt a tight hot heat pressed at the head of his dick.

                “Go slow.” Ross whispered in a shaky voice, “You’re a lot bigger than anything else I’ve had in me.”

                Putting aside that Ross might have bottomed for multiple guys, he gave a simple “Kay”

                With almost agonizing slowness he felt Ross sink onto his dick. He hissed a couple of times but kept the momentum going until he was completely impaled. Breathing hard, Ross grimaced down at him, though he kind of ruined the effect as there was a flicker of a smile he thought he saw. Closing his eyes, he reveled in the sensation. He had wanted this for so long and finally it had happened. Ross was much tighter than Nick, making it feel even better. Opening his eyes again, Ross pulled away until he was sitting completely upright.

                Though he had just cum, he knew he wouldn’t last long unless he kept going slow. Staring forward, he studied Ross’s crotch. His cock was soft, the foreskin completed covering the head while his nuts sagged low enough he could feel them touch his groin as Ross bottomed out. A forest of dark blond pubes covered the area around his dick.  The treasure trail was much thicker than Nick’s though you couldn’t tell because the lighter colored hair didn’t show up as easily as the dark.           

                Slowly, Ross began to rise and fall atop him. He was pleased to see the discomfort leave him rather sooner than he expected. Within a couple of minutes Garret thrusted up into him without a single sound of discomfort from the blond. Ross’s dick began to harden when he changed the angle of entry. Grinning, he sat up and wrapped his arms around him, keeping their chests close. Kissing him roughly, he tilted his head down and licked at Ross’s right nipple. Giving a moan, his body rotated just a bit more in that direction. Ignoring the action, he released his hold and fell back onto the bed. Glowering at him, Ross lowered his body until they were eye to eye.

                Nudging his head to the side, he licked at his ear and growled, “Lick my nipple you little slut.”

                “Hark who’s talking. You’re the one riding me.” He grinned, but bent down until he could do as told.

                Ross moaned, but Garrett thought the sound was forced…like he was trying to sound like It felt good.  Catching movement, he tilted his head to the side and smirked at Nick. Laying against the pillows, he was slowly jerking his dick, obviously enjoying the show. Catching his eye, he bobbed his head to the side. Groaning, Nick let go of himself and crawled over to them. Now behind Ross, Nick kissed the back of his neck while his arms wormed their way around his torso until one grabbed ahold of Ross’s dick and the other his left nipple. Ross jumped but didn’t complain. Leaning back, he gave Nick more room to work with.

                Garrett watched with fascination as both Nick’s hands closed in Ross’s dick and were locked in place by his fingers. He started to pump his length slowly but with a lot of pressure. Eyes widening, Ross tried to lean back even more. But as he did so the angle of Garrett’s entry changed and apparently didn’t feel good as Ross grimaced and resumed his previous position. Nick released Ross and bounced around until he was looking at Garrett from upside down. Rotating his body, Nick backed up over Garrett until his dick was directly in front of his mouth, and his ass with directly in front of Ross’s mouth.

                “Suck the cum out of my ass Ross.” Nick commanded, actually lowering his upper body and tilting his ass until the angle was perfect.

                “No way dude.” Came Ross’s reply.

                “Come on you pussy.” Nick said, grinning down awkwardly at Garrett.

                “Call me what you want but I’m not doing that.” He said stubbornly.

                “You gave it your best shot.”  Garrett said as Nick’s dick pressed at his lips.

                “Lets’ change positions.” Ross said, and before the other two could respond, he lifted off Garrett’s cock and fell onto his back.

                The shock of not having the heat and tightness around his length sent shivers up his spine. Head butting Nick in the belly, he lifted his head and looked down at Ross. He was in the exact spot Nick had been in jerking off watching the other two fuck. Rocking around, Garrett got to his knees and hurried forward. His dick felt lonely and abandoned without Ross’s hot and tight heat around it. Charging forward, he tilted his dick down just a bit and caught the head sinking back into Ross’s hole before he was hovering over him missionary style.

                “That’s better, “he mumbled to himself as he bottomed out.

                “You close?” Ross asked, giving a grunt as he began to really pick up speed.

                “You wanna feel me cum inside?” he whispered, dropping his head down until their noses met.

                “Yeah…I do.” He nodded, sounding as if he was surprised by his own response.

                “I’ve waited to do you for so long.” He mumbled, still increasing his speed but not thrusting completely inside him.

                “My hole feel tight enough…hot enough for you” Ross moaned, placing a hand on the back of Garrett’s head and pulling him even closer.

                “Feels so good…I’m so close…” he shook, opening his mouth and actually breathing into Ross’s.

                “Go for it…Tanner.” He breathed, while suddenly Nick slammed into him without warning from behind.

                That’s all it took.

                “Oh Fuck!” he roared, eyes rolling back into his head.

                His seed flooded into Ross in a series of quick spurts that seemed to make his entire body vibrate more intensely than he could ever remember.  Almost crying, he came to a halt, only briefly aware of Nick pounding into his hole. Too loopy to really understand what was happening, Ross had scooted further back onto the pillows until Garrett felt his still twitching cock slide out of him. Hands gripped his hips, lifting them into the air slightly. Ross slid back under him, only stopping when his dick was in the same position as Nick’s. 

                “Ready?” he heard Nick ask Ross excitedly.

                “Push his ass down more…I can’t push in yet.” Ross said with just as much excitement.

                A large hand pushed his ass down. There was a deep pressure building as his hole began to stretch. He let out a cry as Ross thrust inside him along with Nick. He hissed as his ass felt like it would be split apart as both his friends pummeled him without mercy. The stinging began to grow as Nick pulled out all the way except the head before slamming back in. Ross copied the act, except he pulled out completely. He felt tingling below as there was a nudge against his prostate. Glancing down, he thought he might have cum again. But no, he hadn’t. he doubted there was enough jizz left to make it out.

                “Go.” Nick said to Ross as they both pulled out all the way, and then pushed back in.

                This time he grunted and was able to see few little clear jets of semen shoot out of his dick and dripped over Ross’s belly. Heat exploded inside him as both his friends came together. Both of them were cursing in mumbled words as they shook from the intensity running through their veins. Nick’s fingers could no longer clamp down on Garrett’s sweaty hips. Garrett reached out and tried to slow his fall but wasn’t able to manage it. Ross gave a deep grunt as Garrett’s full weight fell atop him. Too tired to move, he breathed heavily into the pillows as Ross finally was able to crawl, or maybe better term would be slide out from under his sweaty body and rolled onto his side. Ross’s hair was plastered to his head from the sweat, but he gave a lazy smile that looked too adorable to pass up. Grunting, he stretched his neck toward Ross and was just able to give him a kiss on his cheek before he was jolted to attention by someone behind them.

                “I hope we’re not too late to join?” asked a voice.

                Turning his head lazily, he gave a lazy grin to the Carver brothers and Gregg Sulkin who were looking at scene from the doorway. Just behind, Garrett could just make out two more silhouettes pressed together making moaning sounds. After a moment, he realized it was Zac Efron and Justin Bieber. Though he tried not to, he felt a bit jealous of how what they were doing without him knowing. Suddenly he wasn’t sure he wanted Justin to be there. He knew Justin wouldn’t be bottoming for anyone…and yet he knew he would top everyone that would let him. Seeming to notice the change of mood, the two guys separated and looked rather sheepish. Suddenly he remembered he had forgotten to lock the door earlier when Ross and Nick came in at the same time. He felt extremely relieved that this was taking place at his own home.  

                When they stopped, he could still hear the distinct sound of flesh slapping against flesh somewhere out of sight. Completely forgetting he was nude, he slid off the bed and made for the open doorway. Legs a little wobbly, he reached out and took hold of the doorframe the Carvers’ where leaning against. Smirking, Charlie reached down and took hold of Garrett’s now soft dick as he leaned through the doorway. Turning his head, he felt his mouth drop as a pale curly haired guy was standing over Joe Jonas. Joe was on all fours, sucking the curly haired guys dick, while a darker curly haired guy was fucking him through his zipper. Only the backend of Joe’s pants was down…just low enough for a cock to slip into the hole.  Garrett guessed that the two friends’ Joe had gone to meet up with were Axl and Blaine.

                Smirking, he turned around and looked back at the bed where Nick was eyeing the Carver brothers with interest. Catching his eye, he rose and hurried over. Leaning in, he grinned as he watched his older brother get pounded mercilessly. Glancing down, he noticed his dick was hard again. Without warning, he found Justin rushing at him. Garrett barely had time to open his mouth to say something when Justin’s tongue pushed inside. Lifted off the floor, Justin carried him back to the bed and threw him onto it. Still wore out, he didn’t make an effort to show as much interest as he was giving him. Pausing, Justin eyed him with something like disappointment.

                “Let him rest a bit dude.” Ross told Justin, “he’s just been worked over thoroughly.”

                “Well then…someone else well just have to give me some attention…won’t they?” Justin growled, unzipping his pants, climbing onto the bed, and crawled toward Ross.

 


	2. A Sticky Situation

**  PART TWO**

                Knowing he wanted to recover, Garrett walked over to the chair that Ross had sit in earlier. Taking a seat, he looked up as Justin crawled over Ross. Looking a bit intimidated, Ross looked up into Justin’s face. Seeming to ignore what was going on over on the bed, Nick had dropped to his knees in front of Max. Leaning in, he began to mouth Max’s crotch. Reaching over, Charlie grabbed Nick’s hand that was dangling at his side. Taking it, he lifted it and placed it firmly on his crotch. Seeming to get the hint, Nick unzipped him and reached inside. Charlie leaned against his brother heavily.

                “Whoa!” unprepared, Max nearly fell forward from the weight of his brother leaning on him.

                “Well…” Zac said, noticing that his playmate had taken an interest with the blond on the bed.

                “Come on over here…I’ll help you out,” Garrett said to him, patting the seat to his right.

                As he walked over, Garrett could hear the grunts and moans from the other room begin to increase in sound and pitch. Guessing that Joe was probably still being pounded, he grinned as Zac sat next to him. Reaching over to help Zac out of his clothes, he felt his hand gripped. With a powerful move, Zac yanked him over and he found himself sitting on Zac’s lap. Blinking, he looked at Zac. Maybe he should have explained by helping him out, would be to undress him. But as he felt Zac’s hardness press at his ass, he realized that wasn’t what Zac hand in mind.

                Turning his head, he looked directly into those blue eyes. Zac stared back at him intently, but with a slight smirk growing across his lips. He gave a jump as Zac wrapped his fingers around his thick cock. Forgetting he was naked, he looked down as Zac pumped him slowly, making sure to work the foreskin frequently. Unable to help himself, he leaned in and pressed their lips together. Through the kiss, he wiggled his bottom a bit, and grinned as Zac moaned.

                Tilting his head, Garrett began to nip at Zac’s neck, slowly making his way to the front. Meeting Zac’s gaze, he pushed their lips together eagerly. It had just occurred to him…all his encounters with all these guys had lacked make out time. Everything had just moved directly to sex after only a few kisses. That was going to change as he pushed his tongue into the other’s mouth. Zac moaned as their tongues fought for control. Enjoying the touch, he glanced over to the bed as Justin unzipped his pants for Ross. Sliding his tongue slowly atop Zac’s, he smiled as Ross reached up and maneuvered Justin’s dick through the opening.

                Justins’ POV

                “Suck it,” he commanded Ross.

                In one swift movement, Ross thrusted his hips up and twisted his body to the right. Justin gave a cry of surprise as he found himself laying on his back. Mouth hanging open, he looked up at a smirking Ross. Impressed with Ross’s maneuverability, Justin grinned up at him. Ross just wriggled his eyebrows back down at the boy under him. Stilling grinning, Ross lowered his body onto Justin’s own.

                Opening his mouth, he welcomed Ross’s tongue inside. They moaned together as their bodies pressed at each other. As their dicks collided, Justin shook, loving the skin to skin contact. Lifting his hands, he ran them down the sides of the naked body atop him until they rested on Ross’s ass.

                Unable to help himself, he slid his right hand across Ross’s sweaty ass cheek and slipped it into the crack. He was surprised to how hairy the space was. He also felt how damp it was. Whether it was sweat, or Garrett’s seed…he paused in his movements, feeling his dick harden even more at what he remembered doing with Garrett. Dropping his head back down to the bed, he tilted it just enough so he could glimpse Garrett sitting atop Zac on the loveseat. Garrett’s ass had been so tight and hot. There was a grunt above him that made him jump. He looked up into Ross’s eye’s which were studying him shrewdly. Feeling embarrassed, he returned his full attention back to Ross.

                “That’s better,” Ross growled softly, leaning to the left and licking his ear.

                “Fuck,” he hissed thrusting his dick up into Ross’.

                “So…” Ross said darkly, “your thing is ears huh?” He blew into it.

                “Honestly, no one ever does anything like that so I’m not used to it,” he explained.

                “I like the feel of your dick dude,” Ross moaned, thrusting down.

                “Why, because it’s uncut like yours? It’s bigger than yours,” he teased.

                “If you wanna talk about size, “Ross said without bothering to lower his voice, “Garrett has the biggest cock in here. It’s huge. It doesn’t slip inside you too easily.” He smirked, then looked over toward where Garrett would be sitting. “You should know.”

                “No, he doesn’t; he never bottomed for me,” came Garrett’s voice, sounding a bit resentful.

                “I don’t plan to bottom for anyone, dude. It’s nothing against you,” he said, not breaking eye contact with Ross.

                Someone said something off to the right that he couldn’t catch. There was a snicker that followed. Not thinking anything of it, he thrust upward at Ross.  Though not sure, he thought Ross liked his dick because the slight downward curve of Ross’s dick seemed to fit his when fully hard. They broke apart briefly as Ross quickly tugged at Justin’s shirt. Reaching out, Ross pulled at the shoulders, but had trouble slipping it off. The fabric stuck to the sweaty skin so much that it rolled off. With a last tug, it separated from the body and Ross flung the wet shirt to the floor.

                With a grunt, Ross pushed himself back until he was able to sit on his ass. Justin grabbed his feet and yanked them apart. Ross’s legs opened wide, letting his nuts sag to the mattress for a moment before he tilted backward.

                Now Justin was able to see Ross’s furry crack. Liking what he saw, Justin sat up and scooted forward just enough so he could tug on Ross’s nuts playfully. Ross reached out toward Justin’s crotch but halted. It seemed Ross wanted to copy his actions. Looking up, Ross pointed at Justin’s jeans, which still confined the nuts inside them.

                Shrugging, he rose to his feet, making Ross roll backward. He began to unbutton the jeans when his hand was swatted away. Ross knocked his hand away and yanked the jeans down himself, revealing the fact he had gone commando. Gazing down, his hard cock stood at attention below a thick brown bush. Grinning up at him, Ross reached up and scratched the thick patch of pubes. Apparently, Ross liked the natural look. Using the other hand, Ross gently tugged at Justin’s sagging nuts.

                “Want me to suck your sweaty nuts Biebs?” Ross wriggled his eyebrows up at him. 

                “I’d rather you suck my cock. But whatever,” he smirked down at him.

                He let out a groan and looked up at the ceiling as he felt his nuts get slathered in hot saliva. Involuntarily, he opened his legs a bit, giving Ross more room to work. The tongue slid under the sac before diving deeper into an even hairier crack than Ross’. loving getting rimmed, he reached back and pulled his own cheeks apart. Ross gave a grunt and laugh from below. It sounded as if Ross was going to make him work for that. Not wanting to wait longer, he released his cheeks, took a step back then pushed Ross down. Letting out a cry of surprise, Ross landed on his back. Not giving Ross time to recover, Justin got to his knees and shuffled forward until his crotch passed Ross’ mouth. Grunting, he lifted his left leg until his foot was planted on the bed. The position left his crack open enough to get a tongue to slide through.

                “Suck my ass,” he commanded, and almost immediately it happened.

                As he felt the tongue slide into him, a commotion from the other room caught his attention. There was a rhythmic noise that began to emerge from somewhere out of sight. After a few moments, he was able to recognize what he was hearing was the sound of smacking flesh. Even as he realized this, the sound was increasing in volume and intensity. Slowing, there was a couple more loud pounding sounds before it became silent for a brief moment.

                “Fuck yeah!” he heard a roar of triumph from who he guessed was the guy fucking Joe when he saw him just a few minutes ago.

                “Yeah! Take his load you little cunt!” he heard someone cheer.

                Justin let out a loud snort, just as Nick Jonas let out a laugh from off to the left. A hand reached around the base of his cock, shifting his attention back to the present. Below, Ross’ hand was slowly pumping his dick. With long strokes, the hand pushed the foreskin up and recovered the head of his dick before pulling it back. Thrusting his hips forward a couple times, he turned his head as far back to the left as he could. He could just see Ross’ cock hard and pulsing, the foreskin covering the head. As he reached back, there was a flurry of movement. Turning back around he suddenly was looking into the eyes of a tanned guy about his age. Dark curly hair, chocolate eyes, furry chest with tiny nipples, he charged him.

                “What?” he began, not knowing what was happening.

                With a mighty push, he found himself on his back on the bed. The guy crawled atop him before he could do anything. He was so stunned that as the guy leaned down, his mouth was still open. A tongue assaulted his mouth, pushing against his own and massaging the sides. Instantly he knew this guy could kiss. Moaning, he thrust upward as the guy ground down into him. loving the sensation, he looked up as the guy sat up. About to say something, he closed his mouth as he felt a hand wrap around his length. Looking down, the guy winked at him and dropped.

                “Oh my god…” he grunted as his dick was suddenly in a hot, tight and wet hole.

                “Pound me,” the guy growled.

                “What’s your name?” he asked, only a second before he began to thrust upward.

                “Blaine,” he whispered, leaning down and kissing Justin’s lips.

                There was something about the way that the new guy kissed that really turned him on. A quiet attitude and demeanor and this guy had it. Their tongues wrestled as he continued his thrusting. Feeling the bed bounce a bit, he tilted his head to the right and noticed the curly haired guy in a sixty nine position with Ross. He was amazed by the amount of hair the guy had around his dick. That line of thinking made him turn his head forward again and look at the guy he was kissing. Dropping his head to the mattress, his mouth pulled away from Blaine’s. Sitting up straight, his lover looked down at him fondly, with eyes roaming over every inch of his body. To be honest, he couldn’t blame him; he was hot and took good care of his body. Following his previous thoughts, his eyes dropped from Blaine’s face and trailed downward.

                “You’re hairy….aren’t you?” he asked with a smirk, noticing his chest and his thick pubes around his cock.

                ‘I like the natural look,” he reasoned, giving a quick wink.

                Justin groaned as he felt the guy squeeze the ass around his cock, making it a tighter fit. Panting, he looked closer at Blaine’s crotch. Smiling, it seemed Garrett had a thing about other uncut guys. Reaching out, he gripped Blaine’s dick and realized it curved to the left. Pushing the foreskin away from the head, he noticed it was more of a purple color than he noticed. Justin guessed he must have some Asian in him somewhere. Squeezing the dick, he began to pump the length slowly, letting his long fingers brush against the underside.

                “This feel good?” Blaine teased, continuing his squeezing technique.

                “Damn dude…how do you know how to do that?” he asked, loving the sensation. “Did he teach you?” Justin asked, nodding his head to the boy he saw Blaine arrive with.

                “That’s Axl. He’s mine…and no, he taught _me_ nothing.” He grinned with a wink.

                “Oh?” Justin arched an eyebrow.

                Leaning down Blaine whispered, “I took his virginity. He was straight before I got to him” Blaine wriggled his eyebrows at him, but said no more.

                Though there was clearly a story there he decided not to pursue it. There was a moan and an audible sound to the right. Turning his head again, he noticed Garrett sitting atop Zac’s lap and dropped down. Garrett didn’t stop until Zac’s entire length was buried into him. He had to admit Garrett’s ass was the best he had ever had. And he had many of asses. Blaine’s was alright, the way the guy could manipulate Justin’s dick while not touching it with anything but his hole. The only thing he’d change about Garrett’s ass was that the actor needed a star tattoo on the right cheek just like his character had in King Cobra.

                “You need to get a tattoo of a star on your right ass cheek dude,” he called over to Garrett.

                “No, he doesn’t. He’s perfect without any ink ruining his body,” said Blaine, looking over his shoulder.

                Halfway through trying to think of a comeback, he heard a grunt that caught his attention. But this time it came from the other side of the bed. Turning his head to the left, he discovered the five other guys in the room were lined up in a row. It was obvious there was going to be a daisy chain.

                His attention shifted back to the bed when he heard Ross say something in a low voice and an even lower voice response from the dark-haired guy.  There was a nod and the guy turned around and actually faced Justin. The guy was crawling on his hands and knees as he made his way next to Justin. Studying him, Justin liked what he saw. Moving up behind the boy, Ross looked down at the guy’s ass. Meeting his eye, Justin smiled and placed his right hand behind his head, ready for the show.

                Immediately Axl’s eyes shifted and locked onto Justin’s armpit. Licking his lips, Axl eyes locked back onto Justin’s own. There was a look of suspense and greed alight within. Not losing eye contact, Axl shifted a bit closer, leaned down, and pressed his tongue into the pit.

                The sensation was so odd it gave Justin chills. Closing his eyes, Justin scooted closer to Axl. Almost giddy, Axl was close enough he went down on the depression with vigor, his tongue swirling around the little tufts of hair.

                “Damn. That feels weird…keep doing it,” he groaned, tilting more onto his right side.

                “Hey,” Blaine said down to him, making Justin jump, “you’re not fucking me anymore,” he complained.

                So overcome with the odd stimulation of having his armpit eaten out, Justin had totally forgot to continue thrusting his cock into Blaine. Giving him an apologetic smile, he thrust upward harshly and with speed. Blaine grunted, but had a smile on his face each time his hole was assaulted. Dropping his gaze, Justin eyed Blaine’s uncut dick, bouncing with every plunge. The foreskin nearly covered the head, and the nuts were sagging low enough to slap against Justin’s groin. Reaching down awkwardly, he wrapped his left hand around the base of Blaine’s dick and began to pump. Tilting his head back down, he gave Blaine another smile.

                “Harder,” Blaine murmured.

                Nodding, he began to move his hand along Blaine dick as fast as he could.

                “No…pound me harder dude,” Blaine chuckled, not bothering to lower his voice.

                “Ugh,” came a cry from past Axl.

                Recognizing Garrett’s cry, Justin’s gaze shifted over to where Zac was pounding away at the boy. Hissing, Garrett slid off Zac’s lap and landed on the floor. Bent over, Garrett held his knees as Zac stood behind him and plunged back into him. Another grunt next to Justin caught his attention. Ross, grinning down at Justin, gave Axl a hard slap on the rump. Blaine looked up and over. Leaning over awkwardly, Blaine reached out and gripped Ross’ neck and pulled him closer. Justin groaned as Blaine tightened his hold around Justin’s dick. Letting go of Ross, Blaine swung back into an upright position atop Justin. Below, Justin felt a tingle deep that let him know he was getting close.

                “No need to be gentle with him Ross,” Blaine said, looking over as Ross began to push his dick between the guys pale cheeks. “Axl can take two dicks at once so just plow right into him,” he finished.

                Ross reached back out with his hand and wrapped it around the back of Blaine’s neck and pulled him in as he plunged into Axl. There was a yelp as Ross buried himself to the hilt.

                “Easy!” Justin hissed. “You’ll pull out the little hair that I have there.”

                “Sorry…” Axl muffled, though he didn’t sound it.

                “He’ll probably add that to his collection of actor’s armpit hair.” Blaine pulled away from Ross’ mouth and looked down at him with a smirk.

                “You have an armpit hair collection?!” Justin asked, his hips slowing down and looking down toward Axl’s flushed face.

                “No, I don’t!” Axl growled, pulling away from Justin’s’ armpit and glaring up at Blaine.

                “Couldn’t help myself,” Blaine shrugged.

                “Pound him!” Axl growled to Justin, then went right back down and sucked at the pit.

                Nodding, Justin turned his head and stared at Blaine as he increased the intensity of his efforts. Already, he felt his nuts tighten as it began to sink in. Axl twisted his body up and stretched his head toward Justin’s other armpit that was wet from only sweat. Justin felt it…rushing forward without delay. His vision began to blur. Heaving, he released his hold on Blaine’s dick as it hit him at once. Axl’s wet tongue and lips sucked at his left armpit and he exploded into the guy. Panting and shaking, he slowed as his body went into overdrive, then began to come down from the high. Dropping to the bed, Justin stared up at the ceiling, unable to move as the last few spurts of cum came out.

                Blaine’s POV

                He sat there, feeling Justin Bieber’s cum fill his ass…and loving the sensation. Looking down, he grinned as Justin’s chest rose and fell rapidly. Sweat caused his body to shine and enhanced the muscle definition.  Peering up at the ceiling, his eyes closed and a goofy smile formed. Letting out a soft chuckle, he heard movement to his right. Turning, he watched as the five-man chain moved as one, Gregg Sulkin being the first in line and getting pummeled by Nick Jonas. Max Carver was the last in line, thrusting into a whimpering Joe Jonas. Though he was looking away, he heard Axl grunting to his left. He gave a start as he felt his dick stroked. Looking back, Justin was slowly pumping his cock.

                “Yeah…harder.” Came Axl’s muffled voice.

                “How hard can he take it?” Justin asked, both of them glancing at the couple next to them.

                Not saying a word, Blaine rose off Justin. He could feel a line of liquid running from his ass down his inner left thigh. taking a step to his left, he dropped to his hands and knees behind the blond that was fucking Axl. Briefly he glanced further to his left where Zac was thrusting savagely into Garrett. There was a split second of eye contact between him and Zac before he dropped onto his back. Sliding further up the bed, he paused for a moment to look up at Ross’s hairy crack. Reaching up, he pushed a finger between the cheeks.

                “Youch!” Axl cried, as Ross became startled and thrust into Axl even harder.

                Ignoring this, he dropped his finger and used his legs to push further up the bed. Axl’s sagging nuts hit his forehead and slid over his eyes and into his open mouth. Though he didn’t want to keep going, he slowed for a few moments, licking and sucking Axl’s balls before finally coming to rest with his head right below Axl’s upper chest. Leaning up, he sucked at his right nipple and then went higher and briefly pushed his tongue into Axl’s right armpit. Axl gave a jump and moaned loudly. Then he gave a disappointed grunt when he pulled away.

                Instead, Blaine tilted his pelvis up until he felt his cock press against Ross’s thrusting dick. Seeming to understand what Blaine had intended, Ross gently pushed down on Axl’s rump. Axl’s body lowered until his body was pressed tightly against his own. The awkward angle didn’t give him a very good entry into Axl’s hole. Tilting his hips and turning his cock more to the right, he pushed against ross’s cock. Becoming still, Axl lowered himself into the right position they had done before with his brother Cooper. Grinning, he added pressure to Ross’s length and then slowly pushed forward.

                “No way.” He heard from his left.

                Though he wasn’t sure who said it, he grinned. Axl gave a cry as the head of his cock finally pushed past the tight rim. Above him, Axl shook as became fully embedded inside him with Ross. Pausing, he enjoyed the heat and the tightness surrounding his dick. Lifting his head again, he began to lick Axl’s nipples and tried to reach his armpit. Deciding he couldn’t reach it, he gave up the attempt. Instead, he let his head drop and began thrust in time with Ross. Off to his left, he heard slapping flesh increase in intensity and speed. Then there was a loud shout and all the sound ceased.  

                Turned on, he put more effort into his own task. The bed bounced just as Blaine began to feel his release building. From the right, a hand reach between his body and Axl’s. it moved around, grasping at the air. Suddenly it found Axl’s dick and began to pump with haste. Eyes dilating, Blaine bit down on his lower lip, body starting to heave.

                “I’m close.” Blaine heard Ross say from above him in a shaky voice.

                “Me too.” He said, his voice sounded much louder in the confined space between his body and Axl’s.

Ross became still, his cock throbbing and twitching. The head of his cock felt something hot pooling around it as Ross’s load emptied into Axl. Turning his head in the direction the hand that was stroking Axl, he watched as Justin’s face scooted closer. They briefly made eye contact before Justin lifted his head to Axl’s exposed armpit.

“Shit!” Axl gave a shout and a hot spray of cum exploded, covering the space between them.

That’s all it took for Blaine to follow suit. With a cry and one last thrust, his cum mixed with Ross’s inside Axl’s hot hole.

                Garrett’s POV

                Sitting on Zac’s lap, his bed was directly in front of him. Garrett watched as Ross took Justin into his mouth. Though he would love to watch them, he wanted to get things going with Zac. Pulling away from Zac’s lap, Garrett turned to face him again. At this point, his dick was hard and aimed directly at Zac. Smirking, Zac reached out and pumped him a couple of times. Thrusting his hips slowly, he closed his eyes as Zac’s hand worked him. Walking forward, he reached out and pulled at Zac’s shirt. Due to sweat, it was rather hard to removed it. In the end, it rolled over his skin and soaked up the moisture. Ignoring this, Garrett got to his knees and yanked at Zac’s pants, which came off easier. Looking at his crotch, Garrett loved how Zac’s thick cock erupted from the opening in the front of the fabric. Then let his eyes wander up his rather furry chest.

                “Hope you don’t mind the lack of grooming,” Zac chuckled as Garrett stopped and took in the sight with relish.

                At first, Garrett thought Zac had meant his chest. But looking at the smirk he guessed that he should look further down. Reaching out, he yanked the boxers off with a flourish. Garrett looked down and grinned. They were thicker than they were the last time they had got together. A thick tangle of black hair surrounded his groin. There was even some that sprouted on the base of his shaft. Globules of thick precum oozed out of Zac’s piss slit.

                Without saying a word, he went down on him. It was easy for him to take the entire length into his mouth. The shaft was thicker near the head. Other than the fact Zac was cut, his cock looked perfect. A hand fell to the back of his head as his lips reached the base. His nostrils were tickled as Zac’s forest brushed them, nearly making him sneeze.

                “Impressive,” said a voice behind him.

                “He’s so good at sucking cock I can just leave my hand on his head. Cock is like food…something he needs in order to live.” Zac explained to Joe Jonas, though Garrett didn’t bother to look what the others were doing at the moment.

“Come on…you can watch him sucking cock while you fuck me,” said Max, which Garrett guessed was trying to urge Joe to not neglect him.

                “Ready?” Zac asked him in a whisper so soft Garrett could barely hear it.

                “Go for it,” he encouraged, getting up and climbing atop Zac, not even worrying about getting hurt without preparation.

                Having already been plowed twice, it wouldn’t be too bad, even with Zac’s size. Raising his left leg to the arm of the loveseat, he reached back and spread his ass cheeks. As he began to squat, Zac reached out and took hold of his thick uncut cock. Becoming still, he grinned down as Zac leaned forward and licked the head. Letting out a groan, he pushed his crotch forward. Zac’s mouth opened wide and Garrett watched as the head of his dick disappeared from view. Closing his eyes, Garrett shivered as he felt Zac’s tongue swirling around the head. He jumped as he felt Zac’s hand wrap around the base of the shaft. Glancing down again, he smiled as Zac’s hand ran the length of the shaft until he felt his foreskin finally rolling over the head. 

                Thrusting forward, he fucked Zac’s face slowly. Another hand slid up his inner thigh and into his ass cheeks. His breath hitched as a finger pressed at his hole. It pushed through the rim easily and pressed at the side walls inside him. Pressure suddenly increased on his prostate, making him grunt and thrust into Zac’s mouth quicker. Though he could let Zac’s suck him all day, he decided to move on. Any more time spent at this and he’d lose it.

                Gently, he pulled away from Zac’s hot mouth. Without the heat surrounding his wet cock, he felt it began to soften from the cold. Leaning down, he pressed his lips at Zac as he reached down and gripped Zac’s cock. He smiled into the kiss as felt precum seep out of Zac’s cock as he squeezed the head. Lowering himself, he felt the pressure as the head pressed at the tight rim. With a grunt, it slid inside easily, the thick head pressing against the inner walls until he was balls deep.

                “Nice and snug,” Zac moaned, wriggling his hips back and forth.

                “Your cock feels so good in me,” Garrett whispered, unsure why.

                “If I didn’t like pussy so much you’d be a catch.” Zac grinned up at him, beginning to thrust deeper.

                “Ick!” Garrett said. “Don’t ruin the mood.”

                Laughing, Zac increased his speed. Garrett gave a little gasp as his prostate was bumped. Zac titled his head to the side and looked at something behind him. Deciding he wanted to enjoy the show as well, he paused. Gripping Zac’s left forearm, he rose and rotated so that he was sitting on his lap facing away. Immediately, Zac went back to his pounding.

                On the bed, Ross was pummeling Axl from behind while Justin was thrusting up into Blaine. Looking closer, he saw Axl eating out Justin’s armpit. Shaking his head, he remembered how much attention his own pit was given when they had gotten together previously. Looking past the four on the bed, he grinned as the other five guys he invited were in a fucking chain. It seemed the two sets of brothers were almost ignoring Gregg, except Nick. While Max fucked Joe at the back end, Nick was fucking Gregg at the front end.

                Zac’s hand reached around and began to stroke Garrett with short and intense pumps. Groaning, he let himself fall deeper onto Zac’s thrusting cock, loving the tightness gripping his shaft. Suddenly Zac pinched down on his right hip and slowed. Turning his head around he looked back and noticed Zac’s face was sweating quite a bit. Locking eyes, Zac gave him a look that he couldn’t quite understand. Thinking it might be a question as to whether he should let it go, he actually didn’t want it to end yet. Hoping to halt this, he slid off Zac and planted his feet to the floor. Stull hunched over, he leaned down and gripped his knees. Almost immediately Zac stood behind him and thrust inside him again.

                Suddenly little whimpers and groans came from Blaine as Justin’s movements started to become erratic. The realization of Justin about to cum inside Blaine had driven Zac’s predicament from his mind. There was a groan and Garrett felt hot liquid pool inside his ass. Gasping, he straightened and twisted his head around. Shaking, Zac halted his thrusting as his orgasm finished. Another groan came from ahead of him. He whipped his head back to watch the two couples on the bed. Ross was still pounding away at Axl, but Justin was no longer moving. His legs were jerking from side to side as came inside of Blaine’s ass. Blaine rose off Justin and dropped to the mattress directly behind Ross. Thinking there was about to be a chain, he turned his head and kissed Zac. Their tongues met, then Zac pulled away, his head falling back on the seat and his eyes closing.

                Garrett pulled away from Zac, feeling the dick slide easily out of him. Eyes still on the bed, he decided to let Zac rest and began to walk toward the bed. Blaine was now underneath Axl, on his back, looking up at Axl while Ross continued to pound him. Then one of Blaine’s hands gripped his curved dick and held it up at a strange angle. Ross pulled back just enough for Blaine to line up under Ross’s dick. Slowly, Blaine pushed, making Axl yell out in pain.

                Behind them, Garrett heard Zac murmur, “No way.”

                Climbing atop the bed, Garrett crawled forward until he was looking down at Justin. To his left, he looked down at Axl’s face as the blond and Blaine began to push deeper. Red and sweaty, Axl actually had a smile on his face.

                Feeling reassured everything was going alright, he refocused on Justin. Sweaty and with heavy lidded eyes, he grinned up at Garrett lazily. Smirking, he gripped his own dick and began to pump it over Justin’s torso. Shifting his gaze back to the pair pounding at Axl without mercy. Garrett jumped as Justin had shimmied down and had taken his dick in his mouth. Unexpected and hot, he began to thrust in time with Ross and Blaine’s pounding of Axl.

                “I’m close, “Ross whispered down to Axl, voice shaky.

                “Me too,” Blaine said, though much louder than Ross.

                The thought of Axl getting two loads at once caused his pleasure to go into over drive. Suddenly he felt his own release speeding forward like a race car. Watching them go at it, his gaze drifted down and focused on Axl’s hard cock bouncing every time he was pounded. Tilting down and stretching his arm, he tried to grab for it. Finally, his fingertips came into contact with it. Axl gave a grunt as Garrett began to pump him. Justin scooted back toward the head of the bed. Garrett felt his cock slip out of his friends’ hot mouth.

               Though a bit disappointed, he was relieved when Justin’s hand took hold in place of his mouth. Not as hot or wet, it still felt good. Justin was watching the threesome with interest for a few moments. Garrett saw Justin’s eye drift down to the black tufts of hair erupting from Axl’s armpit. He saw Justin hesitate, then shrug and stretch his neck out under Axl. When Justin’s tongue came into contact with the pit, Garrett felt hot liquid cover his hand as Axl came.

                Suddenly Ross a statue, unable to move as he shot his load into Axl’s ass. A moment later Blaine gave a silent shout of ecstasy, shaking as his body began to overload. He gave one last thrust, whimpering and shaking as it all came to a crescendo as he too unloaded into Axl. Turned on beyond belief, Garrett hips became erratic as his own orgasm took hold of his body. Seeming to understand what was about to happen, Justin hurried pulled away from Axl’s saliva soaked armpit and slid back down until his mouth once more wrapped around his cock. Justin’s tongue swirled between the foreskin and the head of Garrett’s cock and he lost it.

                “Fuck!” he roared, his upper body giving out.

                His right hand was too shaky to hold up his body, causing the entirety of his weight to rely on his left hand. Still holding Axl’s twitching cock he released it and tried to press the hand against Axl’s side. Still covered his cum, the hand pushed Axl so roughly, both him and Ross fell over the edge of the bed onto the floor. Without anything keeping him in place Garrett’s body landed on his side, his head landing against Blaine’s cum covered torso. The while left side of Garrett’s face was now sticky and covered in Axl’s spent seed. Still heaving, he laid there as Axl and Ross grumbled from their fall to the floor while Justin laughed at the scene.

 


	3. Chain Gang

Part 3

                **Max’s POV**

                Max was looking through the open doorway as a guy was pounding Joe Jonas when he felt a hand grab his crotch. Jumping slightly, he looked down and noticed Nick Jonas dropping to his knees. Leaning forward, Nick mouthed his groin. Immediately he felt himself stiffening under the attention. A hand he recognized as Charlie’s entered his vision and reached down to grab ahold of Nick’s hand. Taking it, he lifted it and pulled it onto Charlie’s crotch. It gripped the bulge hard, making his brother moan out loud. Charlie’s leaned into him unexpectedly.

                Unprepared, he chuckled over at his brother. “Whoa dude.”

                Ignoring the comment, Charlie reached over and began to unzip him. worried what the others might think, he tried to swat it away but the grip was relentless. Worried, he glanced down to meet Nick’s eyes. Nick pulled back a bit and gave him a wink. He gasped as Charlie reached into and actually pulled his hard dick out from its confinement of his boxers. Nick shrugged up at him as if his worries were groundless. Gregg, who was standing behind Nick, also shrugged at him. feeling relieved, he leaned back and let his brother yank his dick a few times.

                Feeling bold, he knocked Nick’s hand that was still rubbing Charlie’s bulge out of the way. Grinning triumphantly, Charlie leaned back until he was against the wall next to the doorway. Deciding to go all the way with his objective, he turned to face Charlie. He gave a start as he felt a hot mouth engulf his throbbing cock. Tilting his head, he watched Nick take his entire length into his mouth. Gripping Charlie’s zipper, he pulled it down until his dick sprang free of the jeans.  Seeing the lack of boxers, Max was unsurprised as Charlie had told him he never wore underwear.

                The sound of another zipper being pulled caught his attention. Turning, he watched Gregg pulling down his own jeans with his shirt laying on the floor next to the bed. Dropping to his knees, Gregg reached over and took hold of Nick’s bouncing dick. For the first time, he studied Nick’s equipment. He was surprised to see he was thick and uncut, with a large black bush surrounding it. automatically, he turned back to the sound from the other room to look at Joe.  That didn’t help as Joe was still clothed. The only part of skin of his nether regions exposed was the very top of his ass.

                “He’s cut.” Nick said, his mouth pulling off his dick.

                “I didn’t ask that.” He said without thinking.

                “Well…you looked down at my dick and got a surprised expression, then you looked into the other room. You didn’t have to ask dude.” Nick chuckled, once more engulfing his dick in hot wetness.

                “That’s kinda odd isn’t it…” he said absentmindedly.

                Nick pulled off his dick again, but before he could make a reply Charlie reached out and kept Nick’s head from moving. Looking at his brother, he studied him up and down. This was the first time he’d seen him nude since their fun time with Garrett. The patch of hair surrounding the base of his dick was rather short and trimmed neatly. His own was thick and completely natural. He gave a hiss as Nick accidentally let his teeth scrap against his cock. Looking down, he noticed Nick becoming antsy. Guessing Nick was close, he reluctantly released his brothers dick, he reached down awkwardly to pull Gregg away from Nick’s crotch.

                “What” Gregg pouted as his ass fell to the floor.

                “He was getting too close dude. Come over here and suck me…let Nick suck you.” He smirked.

                Without a moment of pause, his friend got to his knees and shuffled forward, pushing Nick to the side rather clumsily. Once more he let out a moan as his cock was engulfed. Nick flopped onto his back and scooted across the floor and in between Gregg’s legs until he was right under his ass. There was a pause, the suddenly Gregg let out a deep moan, his forehead coming to rest against Max’s belly. Returning his attention to Charlie, he gripped his brothers dick and began to pump it swiftly. Eyelids drooping, Charlie gave a goofy smile whenever he felt his thumb dip into his piss slit.

                Glancing up, he watched as Garrett pulled at Zac’s clothes as they were sitting on the love seat. On the bed, Justin was grinding into Ross, their mouths locked together. Each of their cheeks were bulging out in different directions, evidence of their tongue’s wrestling inside their mouths. Still on the floor, Nick scooted his body further under Gregg until his head briefly paused in front of Gregg’s crotch. As Gregg moaned around his dick he realized that Nick must be sucking at Gregg’s. Max felt Charlie place a hand on his lower back. A moment later his felt his shirt tugged off his torso.

                “You both need to strip.” Came a muffled reply from Nick.

                Twisting his body, he reached out and tugged at Charlie’s shirt. No longer worrying about the consequences, as soon as the both of them were naked, he went right back to jerking off his brother. Charlie had a pleased look in his eye as he let a hand gently slide across Max’s right ass cheek. He had a sudden urge to rush forward, but kept his cool and resisted. Maybe at some point they could do more, but now was not the time or place. Deciding to shift his focus, he turned to completely face Gregg, who’s knees were still on the floor.

                Wanting more room to work with, he began to walk forward. Gregg had to scoot back quickly to keep from falling onto his ass. Nick was lying flat on the floor watching as they shuffled deeper into the room. A flurry of movement made him look over to the bed as Justin was crouching over Ross. Grinning down at his quarry, Justin, squatted even lower, his sagging nuts swinging above his mouth. More sounds of slapping flesh began to crescendo from the other room where Joe was getting pounded. Garrett climbed atop Zac, but instead of dropping, he began to thrust into the mouth in front of him.

                “Shit.” He gasped as a hot tongue pushed into his ass.

                “Feel good?” came the amused sound of Nick, at the same time the tongue probed him.

                “Fuck yeah…” he shook, closing his eyes and reached back to pull his cheeks apart for Nick to…    Freezing, he knew Nick wasn’t the one doing the rimming. The only other person it could be was his brother. It felt so good he couldn’t help but moan more. Deciding to seem oblivious of who was sucking his ass, he let his brother continue. If he wouldn’t say a word about it, it would look like he had no idea who was really doing it. He had a feeling that even if he acknowledged it, no one would think any less of him. the tongue left his hole a moment later, making him feel rather cold and empty.

                “Turn around.” He heard Nick below.

                Thinking it was him who was being directed, he took a couple of steps to the side. Then in front of him Gregg had turned around completely and shuffled away from him. crawling between his legs, Nick halted once he was behind Gregg. Rising to his knees, Nick pried Gregg’s ass cheeks apart, exposing the hole. He got another shock as Charlie copied Nick’s path, crawling between his legs and coming to a halt right behind Nick. Though he didn’t get to his knees, Charlie leaned forward and pushed his tongue into Nick’s hairy cheeks and into his ass. Nick moaned into Gregg as Charlie began to fuck his entrance with his tongue. Watching greedily, he began to pump his own dick as Nick rose to his feet.

                Pulling Gregg to his feet, Nick shuffled closer. Nick’s hand reached around and all Max could see was his elbow moving back and forth. Dipping his knees, a bit, Nick pushed forward. Gregg became a statue as Nick entered him in a single slow thrust.  Charlie had risen to his feet as well. Moving quickly, Max went forward and gently pushed his brother to the side. On his knees, he pried Nick’s furry cheeks apart. After a slight hesitation, he leaned in and pushed his tongue into his already wet hole. There was a hint of something salty he could taste. Already, Nick was pushing into Gregg with harder thrusts.

                Still on his knees, Max shuffled back just a bit. Looking up at his brother, he opened his mouth. Taking the hint, Charlie take a step forward and pushed his dick into his mouth. Charlie moaned as Max pushed his tongue into his piss slit, swirling it around the head before bobbing up and down on it. a hand dropped onto his head and Max let his brother control the speed. Below, he jerked his own dick at the same rate as Charlie’s thrusts. A moment later, he pulled back and stared up at his brother’s glassy eyes. Giving him a wink, he turned on his knees. Still holding his brothers dick, he pulled it until he slipped between Nick’s cheeks. Max guided his brother’s hard dick into Nick’s ass with a savage yank.

                “Fuck!” cried Nick, his body jolting forward.

                “Suck my ass!” he heard, causing him to turn his head away from his brothers’ ass pounding into Nick.

                Justin was squatting over Ross as he lay flat atop the bed. A smile spread across his lips, indicating Ross had complied. Another bustle of sound had him look back into the first room. Turning completely, he watched as the tanned guy who was fucking Joe began to slow. His breathing became labored and his body shook. The guy looked up and briefly caught his eye. He winked at the guy, causing his tanned skin to darken a bit more. Then his gaze shifted to the curly haired guy who Joe was servicing. Grinning, the guy slowed and reached out with his left hand. Grabbing the back of the tanned guy’s neck, he pulled him in for a quick kiss. Releasing him, the tanned one’s eyes closed and he threw his head back at the ceiling.

                “Fuck Yeah!” he roared with a last slam.

                “Yeah! Take his load you little cunt!” cheered the other.

                Letting out a small laugh, he heard echoing sounds of amusement. Nick had twisted his head back awkwardly and starred at the trio. The three separated, and disrobed completely. Not even giving the couple a second glance, Joe walked right past them and into the room. Max found himself pulled in for a deep kiss by Joe. He let out a moan as Joe ground their dicks together. The other two guys entered the room and had eyes for Ross and Justin on the bed. Pulling away, Joe eyed at his brother, then strode forward. Dropping to his knees, he pried Charlie’s cheeks apart and pushed forward with his tongue. Letting out a moan, his thrusting slowed as he enjoyed the treatment.

                “What?” said Justin as the tanned guy shoved him away from Ross.

                The words died as the two went at each other, as did Ross and the other guy. Joe got to his feet and took a step forward. Placing his dick between Charlie’s cheeks, he thrust inside. His brother gave a cry as he was totally impaled. Hearing the cry gave him a temporary sense of anger that abated almost immediately. Deciding it was time for him to get more involved, he strode forward. Leaning in, he placed a kiss on the back of Joe’s neck.

                Dipping his hips a bit, he pushed his dick between Joe’s legs. Letting his length thrust a couple times before lifting and tilting his pelvis, he felt his dick slide between Joe’s cheeks. Once he found Joe’s entrance, he teasingly pushed at the pucker. Joe’s body went stiff, preparing for the plunge. Still he pulled back a couple inches then pressed forward again with a little more pressure. Smirking, he stepped back and took a knee. Eyeing Joe’s ass, he watched as a bead of sweat rolled down the left cheek. Tilting his head a bit, he looked at the four men in front of him, their feet lined up perfectly.

                Rocking back, he reached up and pried Joe’s cheeks apart. Leaning in, he gave the rim a quick lick. Joe let out a deep moan, his thrusting slowed and his ass pushed back into Max’s face. grinning, he lifted his thumb and pressed at the hole. After a bit of resistance, it slipped in all the way. Exploring the hot space, he experimented with different angles and pressures. He felt a knot deep inside that he knew was the prostate gland. His thumb glanced over it with only the fleeting amount of force. Joe groaned and pushed his ass back further. When he pulled his thumb out, he heard frustrated moan.

                Absentmindedly, he lifted his thumb and stuck it in his mouth as if it were a pacifier. A salty and tangy taste hit his tongue. Knowing what it was, he was surprised it wasn’t horrible. Stealing himself, he leaned forward and tentatively pressed his tongue into the depression as deep as possible. Joe stopped moving all together as he let his tongue swirl around the rim and push in and out of the right space. As he began to enjoy the taste, he felt his own cock tingle, actually growing harder. Unable to hold off anymore, he pulled back and rose.

                “Push your ass out for me dude, I’m gunna fuck you.” He commanded.

                “Kay.” Came the reply as Joe pushed back.

                Gripping his cock, he shuffled forward a bit and watched as the head slipped through the cheeks and pressed at the saliva and cum socked hole. The head disappeared as he sunk into Joe slowly. Heat and wetness surrounded him completely. Electricity surged through his body as he began to move back and forth. Joe’s hole clamped around him, making him let out blow air he had been holding without realizing it. it felt wetter than what he remembered when he had fucked Garrett some ways back. It felt almost like a pussy…he guessed the cum already inside Joe caused this. It wasn’t as tight as he wanted, though still felt great.

                “Man…I don’t like sloppy seconds.” He complained, realizing that the cum in Joe’s ass was what was making the hole feel so different.

                “Sorry.” called the guy who was on the bed getting pounded by Justin.

                Not bothering to respond, he did glance over and discover both couples on the bed were going at it side by side. Over on the love seat Garrett was riding Zac. Returning his attention to the back of Joe’s head, he began to pump into Joe. His movements were slow at first. the heat and wetness made him shiver. Electricity coursed through his body as he increased his speed. At the rate he was going, it would all be over to fast. Wanting to hold off as long as possible, he slowed. changing his technique, he pulled all the way out and waited a few moments before he slowly pushed back in. in front of him, Joe started to slow down.

                Leaning forward, he kissed the back of Joe’s neck before whispering, “Is my brother tight?”

                Joe paused, half turning his head to the side and grinned at him, “Why don’t you find out?”

                “Nah man…I’m just trying to make you shoot your load inside him.” he groaned, thrusting forward and impaling himself into Joe.

                “Fuck man!” Joe growled, coming to a stop.

                “You got it.” he chuckled, increasing his speed, though not burying himself with each new plunge.

                “I tell ya…” Joe said in a shaky voice, “He’s not as tight as Nick, but that just means I’ll last longer. Nick’s fucking tight dude.” He looked back him a half smirk visible.

                “Ugh!” he cried, shooting inside Joe unexpectedly.

                “Oh yeah…” Joe moaned, his ass clamping down on Max’s cock several times as he came into Charlie, “You like the idea of me and Nick fucking?”

                “Yeah.” He breathed in a shaky voice, unaware of what he was really saying.

                “Why don’t you try it with Charlie?” Joe asked him, slowing to a complete stop.

                “What? You mean fuck my own brother?”

                “Sure, or maybe let him fuck you. I mean…” he broke off and look around the room, “Why do you think we’re all here? It feels good dude.”              

                “I’m not gay.” He replied without thinking.

                “Dude.” Joe said, turning and pulling completely out of Charlie to look at him full in the face. “Just because you do this stuff doesn’t make you gay…it just means you love sex.”

                Looking past joe, he noticed Justin’s legs were spasming. The dark-haired guy rose off him and dropped onto his back on the bed. Smirking, he watched as the guy shimmied between Ross’s legs and under the guy Ross was pounding into. He had an idea what was going to happen and he glanced at Joe and nodded behind him. At the same time, Garrett pulled away from Zac, whom was panting and slouching the loveseat, and made his way to the bed. Garrett crawled atop the bed and looked down at Justin, who was by this time still a little tired.

                “No way.” Zac murmured from his seat, as both dicks began to pound into the middle guy on the bed.

                “I’m gunna…” came the strained voice he recognized as his brother.

                Wanting to sit down, he walked away from the four other guys in the chain. As he sat down next to Zac, he watched the side of his brother’s face he could see. It turned a bit darker and his knees became wobbly. Zac’s hand slid over and dropped atop his right thigh. Glancing at him, he gave Zac a smirk, but looked back over as Nick began to copy Charlie’s shaky movements. Gregg stumbled forward, looking down at his crotch.

                There was an explosion of white liquid the erupted from Gregg’s groin that splattered the floor in front of him and even the lamp shade on the left side of the bed. With his hands still gripping his knees, and Nick’s fingers gripping Gregg’s hips, Max realized that he had witnessed a handless orgasm. Having never had a handless orgasm, he wondered if having a cock in your ass was the cause. For the first time, he became curious and considered the possibility of bottoming sometime in the future.

                Feeling something gripping his dick, he looked down as Zac pumped him, trying to make him hard. Though he didn’t meet his eyes, he could make out a smirk. Shifting his gaze, he noticed Zac was still hard. He felt his dick harden as the sounds and moans from the bed grew louder.

                Reaching over, he took hold of Zac’s dick and moved it up and down. A hand dropped atop it and squeezed it harder, then moved pumping it faster. Guessing Zac wanted his dick treated this way, he squeezed even harder and the hand atop his own disappeared. Both he and Zac scooted closer until their sweaty thighs met. Closing his eyes, he listened intently to the room, trying to enhance his pleasure. As the sounds became clearer, he felt his blood run faster through his veins. There was a pounding in his ears as he imagined what everything must look like.

                Hot liquid covered his pumping hand as he heard a whimper from someone on the bed. Eyes opening, he looked over and noticed that the guy on his back fucking into the pale skinned boy had slowed, becoming jerky and erratic. Ross thrust a couple more times then stopped. Max noticed Ross's hairy hole quiver and contract as he released his load into the guy. The boy laying on his back finally halted as his seed joined Ross’s in the boys’ ass. The trio remained motionless save for the deep breathing that caused their bodies to rise and fall slowly. Opening his mouth to warn Zac, it was too late. He was already too far past the point of no return. Grunting, he thrusted up into Zac’s hand, releasing his second load. Instead of a few spurts like usual, his entire upper body was sprayed with his cum.

                Letting his head fall back, he heard a couple more grunts then a loud crash. Head lifting, he noticed that Ross and the guy who had bottomed was on the floor, apparently pushed off the bed by Garrett. Across the bed, Justin was laughing rather loudly along with Nick and Gregg. Joe and Charlie were laying on the floor and were sitting up, unable to watch the show. Garrett looked apologetic, yet still had a sly grin he was able to hide well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more part after this.


	4. Double Stuffed

**Garrett's POV**

                Stretching, he looked around at the others and noticed how happy they all looked. Grinning, he rose and went to use his bathroom to clean out his…well…you know. Glancing down at his own soft cock, he wondered what the others would look like when soft. Hoping he’d find out, he went to the door and opened it to find out. Standing there feeling a bit let down, he discovered he was alone. Fearing it had all been a dream, he took a few more steps back toward the bed. Against the full-length mirror to the right of the bed, white liquid had dribbled down it. Confident it hadn’t been a dream, he began to walk toward the living room.

                Mid-step, he heard a couple of loud shouts followed by the sound of splashing water. Turning, he walked through the large room that he used for all his games and goodies. Just past the open doorway he looked at his indoor pool. Both sets of brothers, the Jonas’s and Carvers, were playing chicken. Joe sat atop Nick’s shoulders, while Max set atop Charlie’s. On the far side of the pool below the skylight, Ross and Gregg were laying back on lounge chairs talking animatedly. Hearing a set of short loud bangs coming from the open doors to his basketball court situated against the backside of the house, he made his way along the edge of the pool.

                “Come join us!” called Nick, just as Max grappled with Joe on his shoulders.

                “In a minute.” He said, skipping out of the way so Charlie couldn’t grab his feet.

                Looking out the open doorway, he looked on what might be the funniest thing he ever saw. Justin and Zac were actually playing basketball…nude. Well…except for their shoes and socks. As they dribbled the ball back and forth, their dicks swung heavily in different directions. The thick patches of pubes fluttered as a breeze blew across the court. Zac surged forward with the ball and attempted to go for a three pointer. Ready for this, Justin dodged to the side a bit and jumped up. The ball brushed against Justin’s fingertips, causing it to miss the goal. Zac gave a disgruntled huff while Justin’s face broke out in a smile as he retrieved the ball.

                Though Garrett could play basketball, he didn’t engage in the activity as much as other guys he knew. Turning, he made his way back toward the pool room. Moans, halted his progress. Altering his path, he approached the room he let his dogs sleep in. It was basically a second bedroom, but he’d converted it just for his two dogs. The smaller of his dogs sitting on the floor and was looking directly at where there was a couch. A couple steps later he discovered his other dog just a few feet away, also looking at the couch. On the couch, Axl and Blaine were going at it. Garrett eyed his two dogs with fascination. They were watching the two guys go at it as if they knew exactly what was going on.

                Biting his lip, he leaned against the door frame to watch the show for a few moments. Laying on his back, Blaine’s legs rested atop Axl’s shoulders’ as he thrust forward slowly. Axl’s furry ass was something to be admired. Unconsciously, he reached back and let his palm slide over his own rump before slowly pushing his fingers into the crack. Though he wanted to join, he had a feeling this was something he should stay out of. Giving the pair one last look, then looked at how his dogs was watching the action. Pausing, at this angle he noticed that the both of them had their dicks poking out of the sheaths watching the show. Shaking his head, he turned and made his way into the pool room.

                Over on the lounge chairs, Ross and Gregg was still talking while the two sets of brothers were still in the pool. Except that Nick and Charlie were now the one’s sitting on their brothers’ shoulders. Grinning, he walked around the pool and took a seat in front of Ross. The conversation halted for a moment as Garrett scooted back until he felt Ross’s body. Experimentally, he leaned back against the blond. An arm reached around plopped down on his stomach. Feeling all toasty inside, he let his head fall against Ross’s upper chest. Gregg looked at him and gave a quick wink before he went right back to talking about Disney.

                “Do you think you’ll be called for another TV show now?” Gregg asked Ross.

                “Dunno…. maybe.” Ross shrugged.

                ‘Ha!” Garrett barked with a wolfish grin.

                “And what’s that supposed to mean?” Gregg looked at him.

                “Nothing…” he began, but Ross reached up under his pits and dug in where he knew he was ticklish until he slid onto his back towards the end of the lounge chair.

                “Well?” Ross chuckled looking at him upside down.

                “I’m sure you could get called to make movies…but as for a tv show…I doubt it.” he answered with a sad smile.

                “Why is that?”

                “My Friend Dahlmer” he said simply.

                “Yeah.” Agreed Gregg.

                “What about it?” Ross asked.

                “You’re portraying a gay serial killer that kept body parts as toys…I portrayed a gay porn star, and that’s not something Disney wants regularly on a kids channel.” He explained.

                “Oh...” Ross said, looking away, “That’s true.”

                “You see much of David Henrie or that other hottie?” Garrett asked Gregg.

                “You mean Jake?” Gregg wriggled his eyebrows rapidly.

                “Look at his cock,” Ross laughed, pointing down at his half hard on. “Of course that’s who he meant. But have you seen much of them?”

                “Not really. We don’t keep in touch regularly. I barely hear anything from David…what I hear from Jake is basically just gossip and Instagram.” Gregg told them.

                “They hung?” he asked him, unable to help himself.

                “You’re absolutely, completely gay, aren’t you?” Ross laughed down at him.

                “Yep. I love cock. In my ass, mouth…cum sprayed all over me, in me…whatever.” He nodded, then glared back at Gregg wanting an answer.

                “I don’t really know. I never really looked at them with that in mind. I do have some suspicions though.”

                “Do tell.” Ross grinned, reaching down and taking hold of Garrett’s hard dick and giving it a few pumps.

                “I believe Davids’ a shower…always has a large bulge. Jake was still growing at the time the show ended, I actually saw it once though while we were changing…he got a little too enthusiastic in trying to change quickly…ended up yanking his boxers down as well. “

                “He’s uncut I’d guess…” Garrett moaned, thrusting into Ross’s hand.

                “No, actually.” Gregg chuckled as he met Garretts’ disappointed face.

                “What?” he stopped his thrusting completely.

                “Sorry bud. That’s one thing I would have recognized right away.” Gregg said regretfully.

                “Couldn’t he just have had the foreskin rolled back?” he pleaded.

                “No. Being born in the UK I know what it looks like when a guys foreskin is rolled back.” Gregg paused, “What is it with you and uncut guys...half of us here are intact…”

                “It’s just better….it doesn’t need to be altered in any way…plus it’s more fun to play with.” He grinned down as Ross played with his foreskin, rolling it back and forth.

                “It looks like it’s time to get at it again.” Gregg nodded, his eyes on the pool.

                Still sitting on their brother’s shoulders, Nick and Charlie were making out, their movements becoming more animated. Looking rather annoyed, Max backed away from Joe. Instead of the pair being pulled apart, Charlie just grunted and climbed over Max’s head holding onto the sides of Nick’s face. Joe let out a yelp as Charlie basically climbed over his body, pushing him deeper into the water as Nick landed on his back. Joe surfaced and looked back as the pair submerged, lips locked.

                “You know…”Max looked at Joe as they studied their brothers, “I think Nick is not as straight as you.”

                “He’s bisexual…he likes boys more than girls though. I’m bi as well…just like girls more than boys.” Joe explained to Max, walking toward him.

                “Is it time we all get back at it?” Gregg called to the room.

                “Where are the others?” Max asked, looking away from the advancing Joe.

                “Stop being such a baby!” a voice said with amusement.

                “I’m not being a baby dude. You didn’t plant your feet.” Laughed Zac, walking into the room.

                “There they are” Ross said, giving Garrett’s dick a squeeze.

                “Where’s the other two?” Gregg asked.

                “They’re right there.” Justin said as Nick and Charlie broke the surface of the water.

                “Not them, Blaine and Axl.” Ross replied.

                “They’re fucking in my dogs’ bedroom.” Garrett told them casually.

                “Your dogs have their own bedroom?” Justin asked, an eyebrow arched.

                Garrett nodded absentmindedly, looking hungrily at Justin’s sweaty body. His uncut dick seemed to be glued to his right thigh with the sweat. A bead of perspiration ran down the other thigh as Justin changed his stance. He grinned as Justtin’s member twitched and began to swell. Ross released Garrett’s dick and pulled him further back on the lounge. Gregg reached over and took hold of Garrett’s left leg and pulled it back. Feeling his pulse increase as Justin silently walked around the edge of the pool, he pulled his own right leg back.

                “Hold em.” Justin said, reached down and giving his own dick a couple pumps.

                “Pound his ass.” Zac said from behind.

                “Hard.” Said someone from the pool.

                Not even stopping, Justin crawled atop the lounge chair holding his dick. His left hand rose and took hold of Garrett’s right thigh. Not breaking eye contact, Justin dipped his hips a bit. The brown eyes bore into him with savage lust. With his now free right hand, he reached down and gripped Justin’s dick and guided him to his hole. Biting his lip, he positioned the head at his entrance and gave a nod. He let out a cry as he was impaled in a single thrust.

                “Yeah man.” Ross said from behind. “Take his cock.”

                Justin pounded into him without pity. Sweat poured from his forehead until it teetered on the tip of his nose before dripping off and disappearing into this thick bush of pubes around his dick. Garrett felt his pulse race as he noticed Zac standing behind Justin, followed by the two sets of brothers. All of them were jerking their cocks slowly, ready to enter him. Letting his head fall back, he looked up into Ross’s upside-down face. Smirking, he leaned down and pressed their lips together. Heat surged into his hole without warning. Grunting, he glanced away from Ross into Justin’s face.

                “Next.” Justin panted, giving Garrett playful slap on his cheek, then rising and walking away without a second glance.

                Zac shuffled forward, aiming his tool at his wet hole. Garrett pulled away from Ross and leaned forward. Their lips met as Zac pushed into him. Unlike Justin, Zac slid inside in a gentler fashion. His lips turned upward as he found this treatment touching. Zac’s tongue slid against his own as he began to increase his pace. While Justin’s dick was a bit long and uncut, Zac’s was thicker, with a bigger head. Moaning, Zac pulled away and looked over at Gregg. They stared at each other for a moment before Zac pointed at Garrett’s hard dick. Seeming to get the jist, Gregg crawled off his chair and lowered his head to his crotch.

                “Suck him good.” Zac growled down to Gregg, then looked up, “if he’s not doing it good enough tell me baby.”

                Gregg snorted as he took Garrett in his mouth. Zac’s hand dropped to the back of Gregg’s head and forced it lower.  Garrett shook has he felt a tongue slide between the foreskin and the head of his cock. Swirling around slowly, then increasing the speed in reverse, Gregg’s tongue pulled back. Bobbing up and down, it was clear he couldn’t take as much of his tool into his mouth. Garrett didn’t complain as he felt nibbling on the tip of the foreskin. Finally, Garrett pulled away from Zac and let his head fall back against Ross’s chest. Still looking at him, Zac went faster, but more erratically.

                “You close?” Garrett teased, clenching his hole around Zac’s length.

                “Yeah.” Zac shook, slowing even more.

                “Give it to me then.” He winked slowly.

                “Fuck…” Zac hissed, his hips coming to a halt.

                “My turn.” Gregg said, lifting his face out of Garrett’ s lap and pushing Zac in the chest.

                Zac shuffled backward, his cock slipping out of his hole easily, a couple of jets of cum still shooting out. With a smirk, Zac pushed himself to his feet and smiled as Gregg plunged into Garrett. Grinning, he felt Zac’s cum inside him mix with Justin’s as Gregg pounded him. Though he didn’t go in far, his speed was much faster than either of the other two guys. He also didn’t last as long. Gregg’s thrusting lasted only a minute before he shot his load into him. The weight behind him shifted as Ross slide off the chair. The two sets of brothers looked a bit annoyed as they had to wait for another person to have him.

                “You’re so fucking slick.” Ross said, barely pushing his uncut cock into his entrance.

                “Well, he does already have three loads of cum inside him.” said a grinning Blaine, standing behind Nick, letting his hand slide on the ass of the younger Jonas brother.

                “Yeah…but still…”Ross trailed off, then shook his head, “Dude…I’m gunna cum…”

                “Already?” asked Gregg from off to the right.

                “Yep.” Garrett grinned up as he felt heat grow inside of him.

                “Load four.” Called Joe, reaching out and taking hold of Ross.

                “Let’s go.” Said Nick, who’d turned around and griped Blaine and Axl’s dicks.

                Joe pushed into him loudly. Well, not loudly, just messily, sounding like something you don’t want to when you push into an ass. Nick turned around and looked down at the action with a smirk. Garrett watched Nick’s eyes drift away from where Joe pounded his hole to the backside of him. Nick hesitated, then completely turned away from Axl and Blaine. Taking a couple steps forward, he crouched behind his brother. Leaning forward, Nick whispered into Joe’s right ear. Joe slowed and glanced back at his brother. His gaze shifted to study the faces watching the show. Looking back at Garrett, he tilted his head half in question.

                Garrett’s eyes looked behind them to the Carver twins. It was clear Joe was worried about what the reaction would be if what he guessed would happen. Meeting his eyes, Garrett gave a couple of quick nods of encouragement. Taking a deep breath, he glanced back again and gave a nod. Clearly thrilled, Nick dropped to his knees behind Joe. Though Garrett kind of wished he could watch Nick’s cock pushing into his older brother, he loved watching Joe’s expression as the act happened. Just as he’d hoped, Max looked taken aback, but not disgusted. On the contrary, he looked more openly at Charlie.

                Less than a minute into fucking Joe, Nick shook his head and pulled back. Garrett heard him explain to the guys behind him that it hurt his knees. Joe’s pounding slowed, his hips began stutter before he came to a halt. At this point Garrett had so much cum inside him he could no longer feel the fresh seed planted in his hole. Feeling a bit disappointed, he shrugged as Joe pulled out and wobbled away. Grinning, he watched as Justin gripped him by the shoulder and pushed him into the pool where Gregg and Ross where play fighting.

                “Turn around.” Nick ordered, yanking him up by his right hand.

                “Easy.” He said, but a hand was placed on the back of his neck and his upper body was bent down.

                “How hard do you want it?” Nick whispered into his ear, followed by a nibble on the lobe.

                “It’s up to him.” He groaned as he felt Nick push into him slowly.

                “Who?” Nick asked, pausing.

                “Hello.” Said a smiling Blaine, sliding underneath him.

                “Where did you come from?” Nick asked as he pushed down on his ass.

                “Around.” Said Blaine.

                “What?” Nick blinked.

                “What?” Blaine asked, looking up at him in confusion.

                He opened his mouth to ask his own question but the pressure on the rim of his ass increased. No longer caring what he was asking, he lifted his head and stared forward at the large open window to the secluded back yard. His view was blocked as Axl crossed in front of him. Axl’s cut cock wasn’t huge, but the thick bush around the base was impressive. Lowering himself, Axl stopped once Garrett could effectively take in his hard dick. With that, he let out a muffled moan as Blaine pushed the rest of the way in. Hands gripped the side of his head, effectively keeping him in place as both his holes were used completely.

                “It’s a good thing you’ve got a privacy fence dude.” Laughed Zac, walking into his view.

                “Yeah.” Chuckled Justin. “The press would have a field day with this picture.

                “He would know.” Called the voice of Gregg, “Haven’t you seen those pictures of him getting out of the sauna?”

                “Not to mention the ones taken while in Hawaii.” Joe said from somewhere behind.

                “Who fixed those to make it look like you were cut?” Blaine asked from below him.

                “I did…I had help from someone.” Justin answered in a low voice.

                “Why the fuck would you do that?” Ross asked, so close Garrett hadn’t even noticed he was right next to them.

Just as close but from the other side of him he heard the pounding of flesh. Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap.  Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap. 

                “Yeah. Give it to him.” Ross laughed from the same spot.

                “Join me dude.” Justin said in a gravelly voice while the slapping continued but harder.

                “How?” asked Gregg.

                “There’s another chair next to the cock lover getting pounded.” Justin said.

                The slapping ended, and the sound of footsteps approached to his left. Turning his head, Garrett watched Justin laying down on the lounge chair next to him. They looked at each other as Zac crawled a top the chair and halted over Justin’s hard cock. Zac reached down and gave Justin’s dick a few strokes before dropping just low enough for the head to slip into his hole.  Leaning forward and down he waited as a hand was placed on Zac’s rump. Unable to see who it was, he looked up at the glass walls to check the reflection only to be blocked by Axl. Giving a bit of a grunt of annoyance, he yanked his head back and closed his lips. With his mouth closed, it was no longer able to be used as a hole for Axl’s cock. Sighing, Axl shuffled backward and disappeared as he walked off to the right.

                “Sweet.” He mumbled, watching the reflection of Gregg’s body pushing into Zac.

                Seeming to hear him, Gregg looked over at where his head was. Then noticing that his head was staring forward, Gregg’s head turned slightly until he was looking at the glass windows showing their reflections. Lips parting in an open mouth smile, he pushed the rest of the way into Zac. Giving a hiss, Zac’s back end lowered as Justin thrust upward. With both cocks completely embedded into his ass, Zac became nearly motionless as Gregg and Justin began to pump in and out.

                “Kiss him.” he heard the sound of Axl in the background.

                “Axl.” Blaine said from below, startling Garrett.

                “But…” Axl said with a pouty voice.

                “We discussed this.” Blaine continued in a chiding tone.

                “Fine…” he heard him say with a sigh.

                “Come on over here bud,” said Gregg in a shaky voice, “you can kiss me. We haven’t before you know.”

                “I’ve got something else planned…” the voice trailed off as footsteps moved off to the left.

                “What did he want?” Garrett leaned down, nibbling on Blaine’s lip.

                Unable to use his bottom lip, Blaine mumbled out, “He bunted bo see ax and arlie iss.”

                Garrett released the lip and lifted his head a bit. Blaine moved his lips around as if they were numb. With a grin, Blaine unexpectedly lifted his head and bit down on Garrett’s lower lip. There was a triumphant look across his face. Looking down at Blaine, he raised his left eyebrow. Blaine looked up and copied the raised eyebrow move.

                “Why bdoes be dob it?“ he mumbled.

                “He has a thing about brothers.” Blaine panted.

                “Getting close?” He grinned down at him, then giving a hiss as Nick bit down on his left shoulder.

                With his head turned in the direction of the other threesome, he watched Axl walk between the two lounge chairs, his cock bouncing with each step. Now standing behind the lounge chair that Justin, Zac and Gregg were using, he dropped onto his back. Awkwardly he scooted under the chair until he was looking up at where Justin’s ass was. Reaching up, he shifted the straps of fabric that created the seat of the chair until he was able to see Justin’s’ bare skin. Garrett noticed Axl licking his lips, but instead of raising his head to lick the hole, he reached up with his hand and pushed his fingers inside.

                “Oye!” Justin growled, sounding mad and startled.

                “Shit.” Blaine hissed, his head falling back against the chair, his legs jerking back and forth.

                “Man.” Garrett whined, “I can’t feel your hot cum.”

                “Get your fingers out of my fucking ass dude.” Justin said, his body slowing.

                “There’s nothing wrong with a finger in the ass.” Zac grunted down at him.

                “He’s got more than just one in there.” Justin said unhappily, tilting his body a bit.

                Axl acted as if he didn’t hear, but swung his right arm out with four fingers raised to indicate just how many were inside Justins’ ass. Garrett snorted, then suddenly his ass felt empty as Blaine’s softening dick slipped out of him. Nick gave a grunt and his body went slack. Ready this time, he had his hands out and braced on the edges of the chair to keep from smushing Blaine. After a few moments, Nick kissed his back, pushed himself up, and shuffled backward. His cock slid out of him with a squelching sound. Garrett yelped as Nick gave him a hard slap on the ass playfully. Blaine gently pushed him up and back. Getting the idea, he shuffled away so Blaine could roll out of the chair.

                “Get them out of my ass dude.” Justin spat, turning his head and looking down at Axl.

                “Sorry.” Axl said in a small voice.

                “Take it easy dude.” Came one of the Carver brothers.

                “No. I don’t want anything my ass.” He growled, but in a calmer voice.

                “Everyone of us here has had a dick in their ass man. So what’s the big deal?” asked Joe as he walked up to Axl, who was now standing off past the chair with Zac, Justin, and Gregg.

                Suddenly there was a thud and he was looking down at Max who was laying where Blaine just vacated, “I haven’t ever had one in my ass. Don’t plan to either…can you imagine what Garrett is going to look like when he’s walking around his house tomorrow after we’re all gone?” he winked.

                There was a loud chorus of laughter that seemed to defuse the tension. Garrett grinned and lowered himself so Max could push in. After the head was in, he wasn’t surprised as he felt another cock join Max’s. Knowing it had to be Charlie’s, he found himself thinking about the time they had done the same thing in the Max’s trailer on set. Once both in, they started going at it hard and fast. Hearing a grunt and a series of slaps, turned his head away from Max. It seemed Joe had wanted to make Axl feel better. He watched Axl pounding into Joe doggy style. Ross sat on the floor beside the pair, jerking off. Garrett hadn’t even noticed when Ross had exited the pool.

                “I wanna watch you make yourself cum dude.” Garrett called over excitedly, “like you do when you’re by yourself.”

                Winking, Ross laid onto his back and pulled his knees up until his feet were flat on the floor. His left hand reached down and lightly pushed at his hairy hole. The other hand gripped his dick and pumped slowly. Then it stopped for a few moments before getting back to it, only thrusting his hips up so his ass left the floor. He was momentarily distracted as Justin gave a loud moan and his body shook. Zac gasped and looked down between their bodies. Zac pulled his chest up to a forty-five-degree angle, Garrett saw the last of a couple of clear spurts of liquid jet out of Zac’s dick.              

                “Fucker came once he felt my cum shoot in his ass like a perfect little bitch. Didn’t even have to touch him.” Justin jeered loudly.       

                Zac’s face hardened slightly and looked over to me Garrett’s eyes. Feeling his own mood shift a bit, he gave him a meaningful look that he hoped would read as not to get too upset.  Gregg’s pale hands clamped down on Zac’s tanned and bulky shoulders as he gave a grunt. Slowing to a stop, Gregg let his forehead fall against Zac’s neck, sweat pouring onto his back. Shifting his gaze back to Ross, he watched his blond friend moan and thrust upwards, digging his fingers deeper into his crack.

                “I’m gunna cum dude.” Ross called over to him.

                “Jerk me off Max.” Garrett ordered, not daring to look away.

                “Do it man.” Justin said, his body turning to watch the show.

                Garrett felt his cock gripped and pumped rapidly. Nick blocked his view momentarily as he walked over and sat on the floor right by Axl and Joe.

                “Ready to cum bro?” was whispered above him, and incredibly Nick asked Joe at the exact same time but much louder.

                Nick reached under Joe’s chest as Axl pounded into him and jerked his brothers’ dick.

                “Go.” Max groaned.

                It all happened at once. Ross let out a shout, digging his finger even deeper and sprayed his chest with spurts of cum, some even hitting his chin. Just to the right of him, Axl gave a grunt and came to complete halt, his hips shaking and gripping Joe’s hips so tightly his knuckles turned white. Joe gasped and thrust his hips into his Nick’s hand, little droplets of liquid splashing onto the floor just below his body. Garrett shuddered as he felt his own load erupt out of his cock, spraying Max’s chest. Both twins cursed as their thrusting became erratic. This time he could feel the heat enter his ass.

                The movement in the room stilled, except for their chests rising and falling. All panting, the guys pulled away from each other and looked around studying each other’s faces. Garrett noticed that Blaine was sitting down beside Axl. His arm gripped Axl’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. They smiled at each other. Axl must have been giving an odd face because Blaine’s eyes widened a bit, then they darted over to Justin, who was still laying on the lounge chair. A look of contempt flashed across Blaine’s face. Garrett had never seen that look before. He noticed a couple of the others, the ones that were out of Justin’s field of vision had the same hard look.

                Joe scooted away from Axl a few inches away before swinging his legs under his body until he was sitting Indian style. Nick scooted over to him and leaned against his shoulder affectionately. Ross had risen to his elbows and was looking at Justin darkly. Justin grunted and patted Zac’s sides, as if to make him get up. After a brief hesitation, Zac turned his head to the side so he could look at Gregg. Understanding dawned on his face and Gregg pulled back and out of Zac. No longer being held down, Zac was free to rise. Without a word, Justin rose and looked over at him. There was a nod, and a quick nod to the rest of the guys as he made his way around the pool.

                “Gotta go. Peace out bitches!” Justin called once he was out of sight.

                “That little shit.” Growled Blaine.

                “Language.” Zac told him with a smirk.

                “Don’t worry about it.” Axl laughed, reaching up and patting Blaine’s cheek.

                “Do you two...do a lot of stuff together?” asked Max, looking over at the Jonas’s.

                They looked at each other, obviously trying to decide how much to reveal. Garrett smirked over at Ross, who had caught his eye. There was a splash that made the rest of them jump. Zac and Gregg had jumped into the pool again. Ross winked at him before rising and running to join them. The two sets of brothers rose and walked over toward the pool and set on the edges. Garrett found himself completely wore out. With effort, he rolled onto his back until he was laying on the lounge chair watching the pool. Blaine rose and walked over to the other lounge chair. Pulling it so close that it was pressing against his, Blaine laid down and Axl leaned against him. The three of them looked at each other before returning their attention to the pool.

                “That was a hell of a fuckin’ orgy.” Garrett said aloud, a lazy smile spread across his face.

                “We gotta do this again…only with some…changes.” Called Zac, who was looking at him from the pool.

                “Sure…any suggestions?” Garrett asked the room at large.

                Axl coughed and nudged Blaine “Yeah…”

                “Give em to me.” Garrett grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated


End file.
